


The Dreamer

by 1ns0mnia



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bestiality, Eventual Fluff, High School, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ns0mnia/pseuds/1ns0mnia
Summary: Kit Smith wakes up from a strange, graphic dream to find green runes carved into his forearms and back. Kit unintentionally activates the runes later in the day and discovers a deep well of magic rooted in a spirit forest where everything is laid bare, especially the restraints of humanity.





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bestiality(only in Chapter 1)

Kit Smith wandered through the forest, it was night, but the full moon shone brightly through the leaves. Kit held a black-handled flick-blade in his right hand but he wasn't remotely worried. The forest was a friend. He knelt down by a small, crystal clear pond and drank, examing his reflection. He had glossy black hair and brown eyes with a hint of wildness to them; the shine of his eyes, hair, and the metal buttons on his black leather jacket would've made him seem dangerous if they hadn't been disarmed by his smile. Kit felt gloriously strong, invincible, and the people he cared about most had the same strength; nothing could touch them. With the night air stripping away most of his decorum, Kit stood up and wooped, intoxicated by elation, and, just to be showy, flicked open his knife and flipped it in the air, catching it by the handle before closing it once more. He whooped again. A low growl sounded and Kit was being pushed to the ground in a flash of fire and ash, something big and heavy barely avoiding knocking the breath out of him. A tiger. The large beast that pinned Kit to the ground had electric blue eyes and thick black stripes; Kit laughed as its tounge ran over his face. "Jamie, stop!" Kit wrapped his arms around the big cat's neck, "that tickles!"  
"Oh, alright!" The tiger sounded amused, "but I have missed you, Kit, you're my best friend and it's been too long since we were close like this."  
As if to illustrate how much he'd longed for Kit, Jamie slid up, prodding Kit with his hard-on as a result.  
"Oh, you're horny, are you?" Kit asked, "Well, let me up and I'll see if I can help you."  
Jamie's blue eyes lit up, eager, and he pushed up on his four paws, giving Kit room to roll over and turn around so that he was lying on his stomach and facing Jamie's 9-inch member. Kit's clothes seemed to melt off as his own member got hard and he begain to attend to Jamie. The tiger moaned as he felt Kit's lips encircle the tip of his shaft, licking up the pre that had been accumulating since the beginning of their current interaction. More pre began to flow into Kit's mouth as he used a hand to massage Jamie's balls and base while slowly inching the hard, warm meat into his throat. "Ugh!" Jamie groaned in pleasure as Kit began deepthroating his cock, and the tiger shoved his tongue into Kit's anus to stifle further moans. Kit groaned around the barbed member as he felt Jamie tongue-fucking him, he bobbed his head back in order to take a breath before plunging the dick back into his mouth. Kit repeated the process as he felt Jamie moan into his ass, but as he pulled his hea back he felt Jamie tense and he was given what felt like a quart of cum, most of which splashed on his forehead warm and sticky. As Kit felt the seed cover his face, he shot his own load and barely heard Jamie gasp, "I love you!"  
Then, Kit woke up.


End file.
